1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game tables, and more particularly, to such tables that include refrigerating means to maintain foodstuff and drinks cold for the users.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of tables have been designed in the past to accomplish a variety of purposes. In particular, a table is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,882, issued to B. P. Merrick, which applicant believes to be the closest prior art. Merrick's table teaches the use of a cooler for leaf-type tables. A user has to replenish the ice periodically if he wants to maintain his drinks cold. Merrick's design is intended to be used for a few hours, then the foodstuff and drinks removed and a panel placed to cover the space.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.